Locked Away in the Nighttime Sky
by Winds 0f Change
Summary: REQUEST STORY! Raine has never known a family, growing up as an orphan, she had never made a real true friend. Until she winded up in Radiator Springs... Doc x Raine


_**Disclaimer**—I don't own Cars, and Raine belongs to Raven's Revenge._

* * *

_Here is the one shot I promised, my life is hectic and I hardly had the adequate time to work on it. But here it is :D_

_Only a One-Shot! I don't want other people commenting saying they want other chapters! Rawr!_

* * *

**Locked Away in the Nighttime Sky**

* * *

_You gotta keep up  
You gotta keep going...  
No you never let down  
You gotta keep going  
You gotta keep up  
You gotta keep going._

_--Got to do it by Andrew W.K._

The sound of tires on wet pavement was the only sound the penetrated the stormy night as the black mustang went down the road. Her smooth surface was wet with rain and with lit up brilliantly with each flash of lightning. But even the thunder was silent compared to the sound of her heavy breathing; she was running from something…but what? No car could be seen or heard for miles, what was there to hide from? What was there to run from?

The road was slick, but it didn't seem to matter to her anymore. She kept right on going, nothing mattered; she was away from that place forever.

That place…the place where she had lived for her whole life…no friends…no family or parent to look up to. Just stares and glances of pity and malice that would never go away, no matter how hard she tried to ignore them. All she wanted was to live her own life, start anew, and that's just what she was doing. By running away from the life that had destroyed her spirited nature and pulled her into a sphere of secluded secrecy. And that's how she figured she'd always be, and while her mind dwelled on that, her tires swung out of control and she careened off the interstate onto an unknown road.

Coming back to her senses, she straightened herself out, pulling over to the side of the road; she took several breathers to calm herself. The mental stress of the day had been too much, and she black out.

_I woke up today with this feeling.  
Better things are coming my way.  
I know the sunshine has a meaning,  
And nothing left can get in my way _

_When the rainy days are dying,  
Gotta keep on, keep on trying  
All the bees and birds are flying  
Ahhhh... _

_Never let go, gotta hold on and  
Nonstop 'til the break of dawn and  
Keep on moving, don't stop rocking  
Ahhhh..._

The dawn was silent but warm, the leftover rain from the night before made the soft sunlight evermore beautiful, even for the desert. The mustang opened her eyes and blinked several times to clear the water from her windshield. Surveying her surrounding, she realized that she did not recognize this place. The pavement was gray and cracked and the sagebrush grew heavily across the hard desert earth. With these unfamiliar surroundings, she grew slightly panicked. What happened? Where was she?

Then she remembered…her escape the day before.

You couldn't really call it an orphanage, just a place for kids to live and learn to work for themselves, but there…she had never had the joys of having parent's who loved and cared for her at a young age. Her whole life had been spent away with work and no play…at least not much. It hadn't really bothered her then, she hadn't had parents since she was one so she hardly knew what it was like. Growing up her surroundings…she had grown used to it. But, after being there for so long…and staring at the stars that night…

At the moment she had left, she had felt the need to run, speed for all she was worth. She drove like it was her last drive and then fell into a dark slumber. The stress she had put on herself was unbelievable, it would've been easier if she had just stayed there, now where in Chrysler was she?

Feeling empty was bad enough, but now she was lost and alone. What was she supposed to do with herself? Had she made the wrong choice in running away? Looking down the road, she sighed. There was no turning back now; she had no clue where she was, so how could she get back anyway? There was a long road of a future ahead of her, and for her…it was a one-way road, and when it ended…it ended.

------------------------------------

On the other side of this story is the sleepy little town of Radiator Springs, and they were just waking up. First up was always Sarge who raised the stripped flag to a beautiful medley…only to be drowned out by Fillmore's classic blast from the past.

Sheriff strolled into town chuckling at Sarge and Fillmore's usual morning arguments and headed over to the clinic where Doc had just rolled out.

"Mornin Doc!"

The old Hudson Hornet looked over to the cruiser and smiled, "Good morning Sheriff, had any ruckus yet today?'

"No actually, been a nice calm morning." He sunk, relaxing, on his wheels.

Doc chuckled, "Well, I think the word on Bessie is getting around."

Sheriff sighed, "Probably, but oh well. It's nice not to have ta chase anyone down for the while."

Doc nodded, "Well, better get the clinic running, Mater said something about his tow cable and asked if I'd be open this morning."

Sheriff nodded, "And I'm going over to see if Flo can fill me up with about a quart of oil."

"Have a nice day Sheriff."

------------------------------------

Driving down the road, the black car noticed an old police station, and was dismayed to find it abandoned. Could it be possible that she was just heading into an empty ghost town, with nobody there? She sighed, what did it matter? It'd be better than where she was.

Why had it suddenly bothered her when it hadn't for most of her life? She had grown up that way and she should have been used to it. Then she remembered, watching that young car…playing…going on a drive with her father down the road.

"_Come on daddy! Race me!" The teenage black Ferrari said bouncing on her wheels, her bright blue eyes shining with joy._

_The old Chevrolet blue truck chuckled, "What about your sister?"_

"_Awww dad, she doesn't like the dirt roads!"_

"_Alright then, lets go!" _

"_I'm going to beat you dad!"_

_The two cars sped off down the road, a dirt cloud in their paths. _

She sighed, that girl had to be about her age actually, but…she seemed so happy, so alive and bright. At that moment she had wondered, what was a dad like? She wanted a dad, she wanted to race her own dad down the dirt road and feel the freedom of it all. But…she felt as if she had been forced to grow up too fast, that girl was her age, yet she was more alive, brighter and excited to live. Why didn't she get to feel that way? Where was her dad? Why did she have to feel locked up?

It bothered her so terribly…that she ran away. And now here she was, in the middle of nowhere. What was she supposed to do? She wouldn't find anyone where there was no one, but she didn't want to go back either. She sighed deeply, trying to keep herself calm, everything was coming a little fast. She looked up and realized that the car was coming a little fast toward her…wait…a car?

She stopped and stared; the car saw her and suddenly stopped. It was a bright red car; he had a lightning painted on his side and whitewall tires. She backed up a little bit, she was curious, but still a little nerve wracked from the night before.

He looked at her, a worried expression across his face, "Hey? Are you okay there?"

She was unsure of what to say, so she didn't say anything. What was she supposed to say if she didn't know if she was okay or not.

As if he predicted she wouldn't answer, he spoke again, "Are you lost, want me to lead you into town?"

A little shaken, she could only nod, her voice had left her for the moment, she hadn't said a word to herself or anyone for a while now and wasn't ready to shed a word on anything.

He smiled, "My names Lightning McQueen, how about you?"

Pausing for a moment, she finally answered, "It's Raine…Darkfender."

------------------------------------

"Mornin Doc!" The old tow truck said grinning brightly as he rolled up to the clinic.

"Good morning Mater…again." Doc Hudson said, chuckling lightly.

"Well its even gooder when ya say it twice!" Mater said knowingly.

"Yes it is, how is the tow cable feeling now."

"Well much better sir! Ya seen lightnin' around?" Mater asked, looking around.

Doc shook his head, "He went for a drive, and he should be back soon."

"Doc!"

"Well there he is now…with company?"

Lightning came up, followed closely by a black mustang, who looked like she'd been out in the rain the entire night…which would have been a very true assumption. She looked out from behind lightning at the two curious watchers.

"Welcome back Lightning…and you brought a friend?"

Lightning shrugged and moved to the side, "Actually, I found her looking lost at the side of the road, this is Raine Darkfender."

Doc looked her over, "You doin alright kid?"

A little flushed at the amount of people and the attention, she nodded. Though she was shaken up, she knew she wasn't hurt. Looking down and avoiding anyone's eyes, she stared at the ground.

Doc raised an eyelid, "You sure? Or is there something you want to tell us?"

Raine shook her head, trying to collect herself. She felt like crying, just crying until she couldn't cry anymore. It wasn't right now because she was just sad; she was feeling such a mixture of emotion that was difficult to comprehend. Happiness, loss, fear…what was it! Concern crossed the other three cars faces, Doc moved forward.

"We better get you some rest, come on, we'll see if Sally has a place open."

Raine nodded, wanting to be alone, and followed.

_Get on up  
When you're down, baby,  
Take a good look around.  
I know it's not much,  
But it's okay.  
Keep on movin' on anyway _

Things changed drastically that week, Raine had never felt so welcome and at home in her whole life. As young as she was, (15 to be precise) it was nice to feel like she belonged somewhere. She didn't have to work her engines dry everyday, she didn't have to worry about cleaning up everyday, and she didn't have to worry about being alone everyday…because of Doc.

Doc Hudson, the old Hudson Hornet and greatly grown on her over the time she spent there. The more she saw him, the more she wanted to be around him, he was special, kind and caring. He was nice to her in a way that no one had been before; it was like….a feeling she had wished for so much. She loved to help him and work in the clinic, he taught her a lot and she learned even more. Even he was surprised at what a great medical student she was and how much help she was to him.

Yet her favorite thing to do, was go on a drive with him, something she had never really been able to do with anyone until now. And she was about to go on another one now; he had asked her if she wanted to and of course she accepted.

As the two drove silently down the dirt road, admiring the scenery, Raine found her thoughts drifting off to her former life…and she felt her old wishes coming back. Sure, she had received many of them…so many that it seemed nothing could be better but…she looked at Doc, a longing lookin her eyes.

Raine sunk low on her tires and looked down, seeming to be fascinated with the small pebbles on the dirt road. Doc looked over at her, and his face fell. He knew that look; he knew she was hiding something from him.

"Hey..." he whispered gently, nudging her with a tire. "Its okay, you can tell me..."

Raine shook her head, trying so hard to not shed a tear. Things weren't exactly as they were in her dreams, and the more she thought about it, the more she realized…no, it wouldn't work anyways.

"I'm fine Doc…just a little tiered, I guess." Raine said, trying to smile.

He didn't believe her; after all, it was only late afternoon and he knew she was hiding something it was obvious. But he let it drop and smiled.

"Alright, I'll take you home."

She nodded, and continued to stare at the ground. They finally drove into the cozy cone; he smiled and nudged her wheel.

"Hey Raindrop, don't be afraid to talk to me alright."

She nodded, "…thanks Doc." She whispered as she rolled into her cone, he smiled sadly but drove away anyway.

Late that night, Raine heard a soft knocking on the door to Cozy Cone #2. She moaned as she woke up, she had slept all afternoon. Looking at the clock, she read the time.

'11:42…who could it be?' she yawned and clicked the button opening the garage like door. She jumped back a bit when she saw who it was.

"Doc?"

He smiled, "You alright to come with me for a bit?"

Hesitating, she finally nodded, and followed him out onto the street. He led her off, out onto the empty road away from the small town. After a moment, she realized they were moving into Tailfin Pass, to go up the mountain.

The drive was peaceful and calming, fresh air with the scent of nature caused Raine to relax. She felt lighthearted and free suddenly, like a burden was temporarily lifted. She watched the scenery flash by and her eyes turned to Doc. He seemed to be the same way, suddenly carefree and full of life she didn't know he had. Finally, they made it to the top of the mountain; they both stopped to catch their breath and then stared down at the scenery below.

Raine always found herself filled with fascination when she came up here, but at night it was breathtaking. Her eyes adverted up to the skies, the stars…they were so full and bright out in the middle of nowhere…with no pollution of the perfect mountain air and the vast desert landscape to dull their shine. They reminded Raine of herself suddenly…she had once been bright…but the pollution of the world had dulled her magnificent glow. At that moment the burden came crashing back down on her shoulders.

Doc looked over at her…there it was again. That look, she looked so lonely when she had that expression. When she smiled, it was like a brilliant glow from the moonlight…but this time, she wasn't glowing…she was raining.

He sighed and turned to her, "Raine…is there something bothering you?"

She looked down and exhaled slowly, "well…"

Doc smiled in an understanding way, "You know…I used to have a secret too."

She peered at him, a rather puzzled expression on her face.

"I didn't want anyone to know, I just couldn't tell them what was on my mind…I may have made friends, but I was still distant to everyone around me. When my secret let out…at first, I was upset…but then it felt like, I could do anything now. The real me had been locked up for a long time, and when I let it loose, I didn't destroy who I was like I thought I would, I destroyed who I wasn't."

Raine turned her gaze back to the stars, once again, finding the strength to hold back tears.

"Doc...you're like a...I dunno...a father to me. You've taught me many important lessons in life, guided me through life's challenges and pitfalls...and I really never had someone to look up to until I met you, ya know?" Raine scuffed the dirt with a tire, biting her lip.

Doc turned to her, a little surprised, but waited for her to continue.

"I'm happy when I'm around you, which is a newer feeling to me."

Doc couldn't help but smile with pride, she always did seem like a daughter to him, wanting to follow in his tire tracks as a doctor herself. She had an excellent personality, one that was gentle and compassionate, and a small spark of inner wisdom that he had himself. She always wanted to help others-to make a difference in life. She reminded him so much of when he was younger...

"You know what, it's been awhile since anyone's said that to me." He mused, smiling.

She looked up, "Really."

He nodded, "You know what Raindrop, I feel the same way. You're a really special kid, don't let anyone treat you different."

Raine suddenly found herself smiling, not just a regular old smile, this was different. She was smiling because she was genuinely happy, her thoughts drifted again to that girl and her father…if she thought about, she and that girl weren't much different now…Raine had someone now who was special to her. That loved and cared about her again.

Doc nuzzled her cheek and smiled, "Hey, how about a race back down for the old man?"

She nodded, looking back up at the stars one more time. They did seem to be suddenly a little brighter.

"You ready Raindrop?"

She grinned and drove over to him, "Yeah, and I'm gonna beat ya."

_**The End**

* * *

_

_I am really proud of this story, at first, I feared I wouldn't be able to pull it off, because I had never written a story about someone else's character. But the way it turned out has made me love it so much more! And I hope you like it as much as I do Raven's Revenge!_


End file.
